When scanning documents, limitations in scanner technology prevent color from being captured without some degree of error in color reproduction. For example, documents that have colors that were originally defined within the document in a spot color system are not captured in a manner, which captures those colors accurately. In other words, the color produced in the scan document does not accurately match the color in the original document that was scanned. Previous methodologies would require that the scanned document be edited manually after the scan.